


so long as you come home at the end of the day

by bughaw, orphan_account



Series: that would be enough [5]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: M/M, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bughaw/pseuds/bughaw, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Craig finally finds a more permanent solution to the good ol' empty nest syndrome.





	so long as you come home at the end of the day

Amanda leaving to go back to college after every break had never been easy for Eli, never mind the fact that he and Craig had gone through it more than enough times in the past two years. Craig couldn't really fault him for being despondent after watching his child go, and it wouldn't really be right to do so in the first place seeing as he had never experienced having an empty nest.

He knew only time could really help with helping the feeling go away, accompanied by messages and calls from Amanda herself, but it didn't deter Craig from trying to cheer up his bro.

Over the course of the relationship, Eli had grown to be more open to going on runs with Craig daily, which had left Craig feeling ecstatic despite the fact that Eli remained firm on his stand about never going back to the gym, so Craig figured that a BRUNch to start the day will make things easier on his quest to lift up Eli's mood.

He woke up early the day after Amanda's departure, forgoing the snooze in order to have enough time to prepare for the run and to check in on the kids before making his way to Eli's place. After getting dressed and stuffing a few bottled waters in a small pack, Craig made his way to the twins' room to find Briar sitting on her desk and scrolling through her laptop.

He leaned on the doorframe before clearing his throat, resulting to his daughter jerking and clumsily turning to face him. She looked sheepish as she greeted him a good morning. 

"Morning, kiddo," Craig greeted back. "Isn't it too early to be on your laptop? You should go back to sleep.

He hadn't figured that it was possible for Briar to look even more sheepish than she did before. She mumbled something as she turned of her laptop and crawling into her bed. "Care to repeat that?" Craig asked, though he had a strong feeling as to what she had just said.

"I haven't slept yet," Briar mumbled, Craig barely catching her words. He tried to put his "I'm disappointed in you" face but figured he could just let it go this one time.

"I don't want a repeat of this, okay? A proper sleep schedule is a key component to staying healthy." Craig told her as he pressed a kiss on her forehead. "Take care of your sisters for me while I go on a run, okay?"

"Is Eli still feeling down?" Briar asked as she settled down. Craig nodded and smiled fondly as she yawned. "Cheer him up for me, please," she requested as she drifted off to sleep.

Craig nodded even though he knew she wouldn't see it. He quietly closed the door to their room, checked on River, before leaving the house and jogging over to Eli's.

He knocked on the door and waited for a bit before knocking again when he didn't get a response. After waiting for a few minutes, Craig figured that it would be easier for both of them if he just used the spare key that he knew was hidden on top of the doorframe. He took it and used it to open the door before calling out Eli's name to let him know that he was inside.

When no response was given yet again, Craig made his way to Eli's room, stopping once to smile fondly at the framed photo of Eli and Amanda on his way. He rapped his knuckle on the door before opening the door and peering in. 

It was dark in the room, a sign that Eli wasn't up and ready yet, and there was a sizeable blanket lump on the bed. 

"Bro? Eli?" Craig spoke quietly, not wanting to startle him or anything. The lump shifted but Eli didn't reply. Sighing, Craig stalked over the bed and dropped down next to the lump. He tried to pull it away but was met with a force holding it.

"Let's go on a BRUNch," he told the lump, still trying to pull the blanket off of Eli's figure.

He heard Eli reply but his words were muffled by the blanket. He tugged on the blanket and it gave way to Eli's pouting face.

"Come on, up and at 'em, bro," Craig's fingers threaded through Eli's soft hair.

"I'm not in the mood, Craig," Eli muttered, leaning into Craig's touch. "I'm too sad to go on a run today."

"A run will make it better," Craig insisted. This time, Eli sighed loudly and shifted so his back was to Craig.

"I'm not really feeling it, maybe some other time, okay?"

Craig frowned and a silence loomed over them as he tried to find the proper words to say. When he still hadn't figured it out after a while, Craig's shoulders drooped as he conceded. He dropped the pack that he was carrying on the floor, toed off his running shoes, and lied down next to Eli. The other man scooted a bit to make room for him, and after finding a comfortable position, Craig's arm found its way around Eli's waist. "Go back to sleep," Craig whispered after kissing the back of Eli's head. "Let's go out to eat breakfast with the girls later."

It was quiet after that, Craig much too aware of the sniffles coming from Eli to be able to drift off. After a while, it went dead silent and he figured that it was time for him to go back to sleep.

* * *

A few hours had passed when they woke up, the sun already settled amidst the cloud as they both stirred. At one point, Eli had turned in his sleep and left him with his face smushed up on Craig's shirt, which now had a wet patch after he drooled over it in his sleep. 

He had sat up in embarrassment, his face flushing up as he apologized for drooling, and Craig decided to cut it short through laughing loudly and telling him it was no big deal. "Why don't you get ready and I'll go ahead and pick up the girls so we can eat at the diner?" 

Eli nodded and scrambled to get out of the bed and into the conjoined bathroom. Craig shook his head as he took the pack off the floor and putting on his shoes. He knocked on the door and informed Eli that he was leaving, and received a muffle reply in turn.

He made sure to lock up behind him and returned the key on top of the doorframe before jogging back to his house. The twins were in the living room watching something on the TV as River played with her blocks on the floor mat. "Hey, kiddos," he greeted them as he disappeared upstairs and into his room to change his shirt. He heard Hazel call out, "what happened?" as he was changing, and figured it would be better to give her an answer when he went back downstairs.

He picked up River and settled down next to Briar, who looked to be anticipating his answer as well. "We slept."

Both Briar and Hazel's faces scrunched up as they voiced out their disgust at the same time. "We didn't need to know that, dad, tmi," Briar said, leaning back.

Craig laughed and shook his head at the them. "I'm gonna forget about the fact that the two of you both have your minds in the gutter and inform you that we skipped the run and just went back to sleep."

"How is he?" Hazel asked, turning her attention to the television.

"He's alright..."

"But?"

"You know how it goes, kiddo, it'll take a couple of days, maybe a week, for him to pick himself up. We gotta wait for him." Craig's phone alerted him of an incoming call so he took it out of his pocket and answered it. Eli was on the other line.

"Hey! I'm walking over right now, tell the kids that I'll be there in a few," Eli informed him.

"We'll wait for you outside," Craig told him as he placed River on Briar's lap in order to look for her shoes.

"Okie, see you!" Eli ended the call just as Craig located River's shoes. He took them and made a beeline back to the couch so he could fit them on her feet.

"Who was that?" Briar asked as she flipped through the channels.

"Eli. We're going out to eat," he told them.

"Have fun!" Hazel briefly looked up from her phone to give him a thumbs up.

Craig cocked a brow at them and shook his head. "You're coming with us."

"Oh," Briar breathed out. In the next minute she was scrambling up the stairs with Hazel on her heels as the mentioned something about not being dressed appropriately to go out. He smiled at their trail fondly before turning to River who was grinning at him.

"Dada go?"

 Craig nodded. "Yes, baby, we're going to get waffles."

She shrieked in delight and squirmed in his grip. "'Affles!"

Craig laughed and rocked her a bit. The doorbell sounded and he stood up to let Eli in. "Sorry, bro, the twins needed to get changed because they didn't look 'appropriate' enough to leave the house." He told Eli who looked amused at his words. 

"Teenagers, am I right?" Was Eli's reply as he took River from Craig. He started cooing at her just as Hazel and Briar were walking down the stairs.

"We're ready!" They both announced as they skipped towards the front door. Eli and River exited first followed by the twins, while Craig made sure that all the lights were off, the television unplugged, and the door properly closed behind them.

The group walked at a leisurely pace, enjoying the pleasant breeze outside. Briar was next to Eli and River and looked to be telling him a story about something that happened to her. Hazel drifted back towards Craig who was satisfied just watching.

"Hey dad," Hazel started, a soft smile on her face. "Why hasn't Eli moved in with us?" 

Craig almost choked on his spit, catching the Eli and his other daughters' attention. He waved at them and told them to go on through hand signal. "What do you mean?"

Hazel furrowed her brow and paused midstep. "We're not dumb, y'know, Briar and I know you love each other very much."

"Oh,"

"Yeah, dad, so I gotta ask, why haven't you asked him to move in with us? We have more than enough room, even for Amanda."

Craig rubbed the back of his head with one hand and guided Hazel with the other. "They have their own home, kiddo,"

"We can share ours, dad," Hazel rolled her eyes and crossed her arm. "And I figured it'd be beneficial for him since he can have someone to take care of and..." she sideyed him and grinned, "have someone take care of him."

Sighing, Craig ruffled her hair as they followed the three into the diner. "As much as I love your support, I don't think Amanda would approve."

"She was the one who brought it up with us." Hazel told him before skipping ahead, not giving Craig a chance to ask her about what she said. He shook his head again before following his newfound family to their booth. 

He took the spot next to River and Eli with the twins across them, Hazel grinning smugly as she read through her menu. 

Eli leaned in and asked, "is something wrong?"

Craig strained a smile and shook his head. He ruffled Eli's hair before telling him, "nah, just something about Hazel's project."

Eli nodded and they left it at that and ordered.

* * *

 

"Do you want to come in?" Eli asked as they both stood in his doorway. Craig was tempted to accept his offer but decided that finding out what Hazel meant earlier was higher on his lift of priorities at the moment.

He shook his head before drawing in Eli for a kiss, he pressed a shorter one on his cheek after they broke apart. Even after the countless times that they've locked lips, Eli still blushed every time. "I'll take a shower at home and go to the gym," he told Eli. "Wanna join me?" He asked teasingly.

"As much as I would love to accept your offer, my couch and TV are waiting for me, and I can't bear to make them wait any longer." Eli grinned and Craig gave him a chuckle in response.

"See you later, bro." Craig bid goodbye and made his way back home, intent on talking to Hazel.

She wasn't with Briar and River who were in the living room watching kid friendly cartoons. Craig paused to wave at them before checking the kitchen and finally making his way upstairs when he didn't find Hazel there.

She was in their room sitting on her desk with her laptop open in front of her. Craig couldn't make out what program she was using but figured it didn't matter anyway. "Hey, kiddo," he greeted her as he pulled Briar's chair next to hers. "I was wondering what you meant earlier? About Amanda?"

Hazel grinned but gave him no reply as she typed something up.

"C'mon, kiddo, don't leave your old man hanging,"

"Just wait for a bit dad," she finally said. Just as she did, a noise sounded out from her laptop speaker and she hastily clicked on her mouse. Right after, Amanda's image appeared on her screen.

"Ayy, Craig! How's it going?" She cheerfully greeted. 

Craig couldn't stop the smile forming on his face. "Good! What's going on, bro? Aren't ya supposed to be in class?"

Amanda shook her head. "I got a free cut cause my prof was out. So, why'dcha call me?" She turned to Hazel.

Hazel smiled. "Remember what you told me about dad and Eli?"

Craig started feeling nervous when Amanda replied with, "ya gotta be more specific than that."

" _It."_ Hazel said ominously and Craig watched as realization dawned on Amanda's face.

"Oohh," there was a brief pause before Amanda faced Craig's side of the screen again. "Dude, you gotta ask my dad to move in, seriously,"

"I'm sorry what," Craig breathed out.

"Duuude, we all know you and my dad love each other very much, it's about time you started living together. I know my dad wouldn't mind, and I'm sure as hell that you don't either so what's stopping you?"

"I-what-excuse me?"

"Wow, Amanda, I brought you here to help him and you just went ahead and broke him," Hazel drawled out and both girls laughed.

"Imagine how good it would be for both of you if he moves in! You don't have to go over to the other house to wake him up to go on runs, you can just do whatever disgustingly sweet thing other couples do to wake each othe up. You can cook for him, take care of River together, heck maybe you can even convince him to lift weights in your home gym. And! You get to live with him! What's stopping you?"

"I," Craig started, seemingly out of words for once. Christ, Amanda was a force to be reckoned with. "I thought you wouldn't want that," he finally blurted out. 

Amanda snorted. "I'm seriously fine with moving so long as I'm sure that you won't ever hurt my dad. So, tell me, will you hurt my dad?"

Craig sook his head vigorously. "No way! I love my bro too much."

Hazel laughed. "Maybe bro will be our always, Amanda."

" _Bro,"_ Amanda breathed out, clutching the front of her shirt. They both started laughing once more and Craig left them to it as he waited for things to sink in.

After a while, they stopped laughing. Amanda looked serious. "Seriously, Craig, ask my dad to move in and cure his empty nest syndrome. Give him people to care for, and for the love of everything good, take care of him for me."

Craig nodded. "I will." 

Smiling, Amanda turned back to Hazel and they both started conversing about a band that Craig's pretty sure is hip for the kids these days. He left them alone and traversed to his room. He looked around and imagined seeing Eli's belongings mixed in with his to the point that they wouldn't know where one ended and the other began.

He dropped down on his bed and imagined waking up with a wet spot on his chest everyday, cooking breakfast on some days for five, maybe six, instead of the usual four. Heck, he imagined the combined sounds of disgust from his twins as he would kiss Eli in front of them.

When he finally mustered up the courage, he jogged down the stairs and out the house, the front door slamming shut behind him. He passed by Mat and Carmencita and barely said a word in his haste to get to Eli's. He tried the knob and felt relief when it opened. He opened the door and was met with the image of Eli slumped in the sofa and laughing at something on the television.

"Bro," he spoke up, thankful for all the training he's done that left him in a good enough shape to not be panting after a short run.

Eli jerked and turned to him, looking a bit spooked. "Jesus Christ, you scared me."

Craig clumsily rushed over to Eli's side and slotted his hands on Eli's shoulders. "Bro," he repeated.

Eli looked perplexed. "Is something wrong? What happened?"

"Bro, move in with me."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Move in with me. Come home to me, bro."

Eli looke stunned and didn't give an immediate reply. For a moment, Craig was terrified of the fact that maybe Amanda lied to him and Eli wasn't really interested in moving in with him, but after Eli jumped into his arms and kissed him hard, all his worries went away.

"Oh god, yeah, yeah, I'll move in with you." Eli panted, red in the cheeks. Craig couldn't help but smile as he drew him in for a kiss again.

Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/bloooie) :)


End file.
